


5. Thinking of You

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [5]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just thinking about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Thinking of You

"I was just thinking about you."

Clarke is walking through the grocery store when she hears her phone ring. For a moment, she doesn't even recognize the generic ringtone blasting throughout the isle as her own phone, but she quickly catches on when she notices an elderly woman staring at her expectantly.

She fishes the phone out of her pocket in mere seconds and smiles when she sees that her girlfriend's picture had popped up. That had been the first thing she had done upon receiving her new phone; she hasn't yet gotten to the ringtones yet, however.

She accepts the call without hesitation and brings the phone to her ear, smiling as she balances the basket full of groceries on her knee while trying to grab something off of a shelf.

"Hello, Clarke," Lexa says on the other line, the smile clear in her voice.

"Hey, Lexa. I was just thinking about you," she says.

"You were?" Asks Lexa, the shock fairly clear in her voice when she says it.

"Well, yeah. I'm always thinking about you," Clarke replies with a small smirk, though she knows that the brunette can't see it.

"Smooth, Clarke," Lexa says with a laugh, but the blonde knows that she's blushing even without seeing her.

"Yeah, I know. That's me. Smooth-talker Clarke Griffin."

"Sure you are," Lexa replies. She rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I got you, didn't I?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. She throws a few more things into her basket, which is getting heavier by the second.

"That you did," she agrees.

"Is there any particular reason why you called, or..?" Clarke asks with a smile.

"No, not really. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, okay. Well... Hey, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why? Have any ideas?"

"Yeah, actually. I wanted to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight? I'm making pizza."

"Are you making pizza like the last time you made pizza? You know, when you told me that you were going to cook me a very special 'Clarke Griffin' pizza, and then I found the Dominos box the next morning?" Lexa's holding back a laugh as she recalls the memory; it had only been their second date, but it had made her laugh hysterically.

"No," Clarke replies with a scowl, "I'm making a real pizza. With dough and everything."

"Sure you are, Clarke. What time?"

"Um.. Now? Well, in like half an hour I'll be home, so you can come over anytime after that."

Lexa laughs. Leave it to her girlfriend to invite her over for an impromptu date with only half an hour of warning. "I'm in sweatpants."

"Then I'll be in sweatpants too," Clarke replies with a grin.

"Kay," she replies, "I'll be there then. Should I bring anything?"

"Just your pretty self," Clarke says. Damn, I really am smooth. She hangs up the phone after that, leaving Lexa laughing on the other line.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this one! I was in a fluffy mood.
> 
> Also, I've decided that I'm not going to even attempt posting in this series on the weekends (every time I sit down to write, someone bothers me) so I'll just be updating on weekdays. Every day, hopefully, with a few missing in between.


End file.
